pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Breadbug
The Breadbug is an enemy in both ''Pikmin'' games. This creature resembles a bread roll in appearance, and is the namesake of the Breadbug family. It holds the Space Float ship part in Pikmin. It does no harm to the Pikmin directly, though it can pull away small objects (in Pikmin), or both small and rather large (in Pikmin 2) objects vital to the Pikmin into its dwelling. If Pikmin are holding onto something when the Breadbug pulls it into its nest, they will die. It has a large amount of tough blubber, making it immune to swarming. A larger version of this enemy, called the Giant Breadbug, appears alongside these enemies in an area in Pikmin 2. Ship Log "This pesky scavenger is truly annoying. It attempts to steal the spoils that the Pikmin earn in battle. If the Pikmin chase it too far, they can be dragged into its lair along with their food. It may look weak, but its appearance is deceiving." '' Killing Strategy Pikmin The easiest way to kill a Breadbug is to wait until it takes hold of an object, then swarm Pikmin onto that object and return it to any Onion or the Ship's pod. Just remember that the number of Pikmin swarming the item being dragged by the Breadbug must be larger than the required amount. The Onion or the Ship receives the object and the Breadbug takes damage by banging his head on the Onion/Ship. This method usually has to be done twice, though the first hit is so strong, it may just take one Pikmin thrown on its back to finish it off. It is also possible to defeat a Breadbug by throwing Pikmin on top of it, but this is slow as there is a period of immunity after each successful throw. The members of this species encountered in ''Pikmin move more swiftly than those in Pikmin 2, making them even more difficult to kill via this method. Using Purple Pikmin makes this method faster since their heavy weight will hurt the Breadbug, and they also try to home in as they land. Another quick way to kill it in Pikmin 2 is to use an Ultra-bitter Spray to petrify it, which will make it vulnerable to swarming. Captains Strangely, Olimar can damage the Breadbug by hitting it in Pikmin, even though the Pikmin cannot. This is a very slow process though, as its outer armor cussion your punches. In Pikmin 2, neither Olimar nor Louie are capable of hitting the Breadbug. Trivia *When a Pikmin grabs an object at the same time the Breadbug does, the Breadbug will get shot towards its nest, along with everything it carries. *The Breadbug is one of the few enemies to have a figurine modeled after them. *Its nest is very similar to the Hermit Crawmad's nest. *Breadbugs seem to act like cannibals: in Pikmin 2, they will carry other Breadbugs into their nests and eat them. *When a breadbug dies, all treasures it took in come out of its nest, but anything else it took in (spoils) don't come out. Gallery 57breadbug.png|A Breadbug in Pikmin 2. 121.jpg|A Breadbug. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Dream Den Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:The Impact Site Category:The Forest Navel Category:Breadbugs Category:pikmin 1 Category:pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Olimar's notes Category:Louie's notes